Judgment
by Moonsetta
Summary: Mikey approaches me with a question. Why haven't Leo and Raph tried to kill me for my latest stories? Well…


I don't own TMNT.

* * *

I hummed and leaned back, sitting on an old deck chair on the rotting thing we call a back porch. I was simply enjoying the sunshine as it fell over me. 100 degrees Fahrenheit!

"Wow, what a hot day," I thought trying to work out where to go in my next upcoming story.

"Moonsetta!"

"AH!" I jumped and spun around lashing out with the book I was reading, unfortunately it was the complete autobiography and full completed works of Shakespeare.

"Oh," I said when I noticed the whimper that followed, "Sorry Mikey but you snuck up on me."

"How much do you read?" he asked, rubbing his head where a large bump was forming.

I hid the book behind my back, "Not much."

"That book is six inches thick!"

"No it isn't," I protested, "It only 5.5 inches thick."

"Ok dudette," Mikey said getting to his feet, "Do you like, read your textbooks at school for fun."

I blushed and looked away before looking strait at the orange masked turtle, "Do not judge me!"

"Whoa you actually read textbooks? For fun?"

"I'm a reader," I said as an excuse.

"You're a weird 16 year old."

I smiled before sitting back down, "Tell me something I don't know."

"Well," Mikey murmured pulling up a chair to sit in front of me, "Do you know where Leo and Raph are? Donny and I have seen your latest stories and we're surprised you're still alive."

I smiled, "Oh don't worry they're fine."

"What happened to them? Did you find something to distract them?"

"No, you remember the last time Leo hunted me down?"

Mikey nodded and I smiled slyly, "Well, my friend gave me keys to her bomb shelter so I was safe from your brothersfor a good amount of time but I couldn't get an internet connection so I had no choice. I locked them inside."

"They haven't gotten out yet?"

"I removed the internal lock," I said with a smile reaching over to pick up my glass of ice tea.

"So they're trapped?"

I sighed after a drink of the tea and then set it back down, "They are for now, I'm not sure how long it's going to hold them though. Hey Mikey?"

"What?"

"Are you angry about the whole, 'Tunes Among Memories' one-shot of mine?"

"Why would I be angry about that?" He asked with a frown.

"Everyone in your family was displeased with it."

Mikey smiled again, "Oh please it's one of the few one-shots that doesn't make me look like the baby."

I smiled, "It must be nice having three older brothers."

Mikey rubbed his sore skull again, "Well, they can get kind of annoying. But I wouldn't trade them for the world."

"Aww, you're sweet Mikey."

"It's better than being alone," Mikey said.

I sighed, "I suppose you're right."

A few seconds of silence passed by.

"What's wrong?" Mikey asked.

I took another drink of my ice tea before answering, "I just wish I had brothers too."

"Don't you?"

"Kind of," I answered not really sure how to explain my siblings, "I have half siblings."

"Where are they?" Mikey asked, looking up at the top level of my house where my two rooms were.

"My half-sister is six feet under and my half-brother, who knows, I haven't seen him in years."

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said, looking around nervously.

I smiled, "Don't worry about it, my sister died and my brother left before I was even born. It's hard to miss someone you never knew."

Mikey frowned deeper, "You didn't even have them growing up?"

I shook my head, "But let's get off of this. We're talking about your family not mine."

"Where are your parents?" he asked.

"Didn't I just say-"

"I just want to know."

I sighed again, "My father's at work and my mother's out with her immediate older sister, they're probably shopping somewhere. Now, we can we get back on topic and-"

"So you're alone most of the time?"

"Usually my mother's here. Now about Raph and Leo-"

"You're alone a lot aren't you?"

"Mikey I doubt you came to give me therapy or be a counselor."

"Sorry," he murmured.

"Stop saying that," I said.

"Sorry."

I slapped my forehead, "Ok, let's forget this and get back to-"

"MOONSETTA!"

"Dudette you should start running," Mikey suggested.

"BYE!" I shouted and ran off the sun reflecting off the swords and sais aimed for my head and neck.

"GET BACK HERE!" Raph shouted, catching up.

"I have to go!" I shouted and scrambled up a tree. Wait a minute where was-

A sword came across my throat.

"Hello Moonsetta now what did I say before about making my little brothers cry?"

"They haven't cried!" I shouted.

"Oh, must I force you to reread 'My Own'?"

I gulped, the blade very cold against my skin, "Nope!"

"Hold her still Leo! I get to gut her!" Raph shouted climbing the tree after us.

I gulped and whimpered. Wanting to keep my internal organs within me I took a shot in the dark.

"I still hold a contract with you Raph, I have not killed your Leo."

Raph pulled out the contract and ripped it in half.

I raised an eyebrow at that, "You do realize you've given me free reign in your dimension to kill whoever I please?"

"Kill any of them and I'll kill you!" Raph shouted, pointing both his sais at my throat next to Leo's swords.

"Well, still gives me reign to kill you," I said smugly.

Leo's second sword came near my throat, "You even think about that and I'll behead you," Leo sneered.

I gulped again. I glanced at the sky said, in three parts fear, one part hope, "Help!"

"Now we're going to have a little discussion," Raph said leaning close to me.

"I have not killed any of your brothers!" I protested desperately.

Raph narrowed his eyes and pulled back his sais a few inches.

"Bros wait!" Mikey shouted jumping onto the branch, "What if we make a new contract with her?"

"Do I get to gut her?" Raph asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhh," Mikey said, stretching it out, "Sure go ahead!"

"AH!" I shouted and ducked under the blades. Yeah ,four blades pointed at my neck, not the most comfortable feeling in the world. I ran for my house and reached the basement door before throwing it closed behind me.

"OPEN THIS DOOR!" Raph shouted his sais flying into the door a few seconds later.

"NEVER!" I shouted and stayed as far away as possible from the door, "Listen, we make a new contract we can not be in the same room."

"It's hard to decide anything through a door!" Leo shouted.

"Fine, then let Mikey in, I'll work it out with him," I suggested.

"Uh, they want Don in here too," Mikey said, slipping through the slightly opened the door before locking and barricading it from the determined murderous turtles outside.

"Fine," I said and the purple masked turtle jumped from the ceiling.

"You've been in here the whole time?" I asked.

"Pretty much," he said with narrowed eyes.

"You're still angry aren't you?" I asked

"Yes."

UH! This was just **not **my day.

* * *

"Yeah, I'm in mortal danger again."

"MOONSETTA!"

"BYE!"

~Moonsetta


End file.
